


little do you know

by colourexplosion



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Being Ignored During Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry likes to be ignored during sex. nick and louis are happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little do you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> hi hello, this is a little fic thing born from sunsetmog's tumblr. I went on anon in her askbox and [this happened](http://http://magicalrocketships.tumblr.com/post/91842921098/hello-yes-a-tiny-dick-anon-here-and-i-would-like-to), and here I am, publishing niche porn that I wrote on my phone at 2am. (note: it's not explicitly stated whether or not louis has a tiny dick in this, but let's just pretend he does.) it's been cleaned up a bit, but is still un-beta'd, so lemme know if there's a mistake. 
> 
> also, I'm not sure what to tag this? It's not REALLY voyeurism, but I suppose it's the closest thing. 
> 
> right, anyway, reminder that this story is not true and please, please, for the love of all that is holy, do not show it to anyone even remotely connected to the band or Nick. Please. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Harry’s gaze tracks the arch of Louis' spine as he fucks himself down onto Nick’s cock, Louis’ own dick wet and neglected in front of him. Harry wants to crawl into the bed and suck it down, deep throat Louis until he comes, but that would mostly ruin the Thing they've got going at the moment.

The thing where Harry's only there to watch-- not to touch, not to speak and definitely, _definitely_ not to get his mouth on anyone.

On one hand, having to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room and watch drives him a bit mad. He's a tactile sort of guy, loves to be all over everyone all the time, especially during sex, but he also loves the feeling of being ignored, passed over without a second thought. He shouldn't love that Louis and Nick can carry on fucking knowing he’s there and not even sparing him a glance. Fuck, he does. It makes his arousal twist tight in his belly to know that whether or not he comes doesn’t matter. 

If you asked him to explain it, he couldn't. He's tried to think it out-- even written stuff down about it in desperate fits-- but he still doesn't really understand it. Nick and Louis seem to, though, and for that Harry's eternally grateful.

"Fuck, Louis, could do this all day," Nick moans, pulling out of Louis and flipping their position, so Louis is on his stomach on the bed and Nick’s sinking into him slowly from behind. 

"Think our guest could keep up, pet?" he continues, leaning his long, long body over Louis' shorter one, nudging his nose against the nape of his neck. "He's already so hard. He thinks we don't notice, but we do, yeah?"

Harry shivers when Louis nods, one of his hands tightly gripping the arm of his chair. He's hard in his pants, cock swollen so much that his jeans have become uncomfortably tight, but the thick denim trapping him in is really probably the only reason he hasn't come yet.

It's a bit cheap if he gets a hand down his pants when they start. It's too much like watching porn, and that's not the point. It’s not a voyeurism thing, not really-- though it’s hard to deny the thrill that goes down his spine at the thought of being stuck in a closet whilst they carry on unawares-- and it’s not exhibitionism. He wants them to know he’s there, but he doesn’t want them to acknowledge it. 

"Nick," Louis says in a pathetic sort of mewl that makes Harry shift in his seat, his attention blinking back to what’s happening in front of him. "Don't care. Don't care about him, just fuck me."

That-- well, if this were a normal day, Harry might take offense to that. As it is, though, a sick sort of thrill runs up his spine at the thought, and he moans quietly as Nick fits his hands to Louis' hips to use as leverage as he starts fucking him into the mattress.

Harry watches the snap of Nicks hips, the gentle way his hand moves up Louis' spine and to his shoulder, holding him place as he changes the angle. Louis writhes with it, his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers tangled in the duvet over his head. Harry realizes, distantly, that his hips are moving of their own accord, snapping in time with Nick’s into the open air, his prick rubbing up against his zipper with every thrust. His hand jumps to his crotch, thumbing open his jeans in the next moment to get a hand around himself, spreading the precome that’s gathered at the head down to ease the glide.

"Oh, there it is love," Nick says, apparently rendered breathless from the way Louis has begun to whimper into the bedspread. "Almost there, aren't we pet? Not long now."

Harry knows Nick’s not talking to him. Nick is speaking to Louis, because he's fucking Louis, and just because Harry may be steadily moving toward an orgasm that's sure to destroy him doesn't mean he's suddenly started thinking this is something it's not. Because it isn't. 

Still, Harry finds himself whining at the words anyway. 

Louis' loudest whimper yet pulls Harry out of his own head, his hand stilling over the head of his prick. Nick shushes Louis gently, pulling out again and using his grip on his hips to flip him onto his back.

"I've got you, I’ve got you," Nick murmurs, so quietly that Harry almost doesn’t catch it. He pushes in again, slow and looking down at Louis with a fond smile on his face. Harry flushes, feeling a bit like an intruder, precome blurting out at the tip of his dick at the thought. 

"Nick, please," Louis says, practically sobbing, so far gone that Harry could probably come on his face and he wouldn't even notice. Fuck. God, Harry’s so close and they don’t even _know._ They haven’t noticed.

Harry has to take a few shaky breaths as Louis whines at Nick. Nick shushes him, starting up the movement of his hips again. Harry matches the rhythm with his hand.

"You're so good for me, you know that?" Nick says as he picks up his speed, skin slapping against Louis’, he sound of it mixing with the wet slap of Harry's hand around himself. His hips have started to fuck up into his hand as he moves, meeting his strokes and bringing him that much closer. 

"So good for me. Anyone would be lucky to have you. All spread out like this, flushed and beautiful darling," Nick continues, his hands smoothing over Louis' thighs and hips. "Bet even Harry'd feel lucky to have you like this," Nick whispers, and Harry lets out a harsh breath.

They don't usually mention him by name, is the thing. He’s afraid mentioning his name is too much like speaking to him directly, which isn't what he likes. But this, Nick talking about him like he's not even in the room, fuck. That's so much fucking better. 

Heat twists in Harry's belly, spreading up his spine, and he lets out another quiet noise. He moves his hand to the top of his cock, focusing on the head, on coming before they do. He doesn’t like to finish after them.

"Bet he'd get so desperate for it, Louis, even more than you," Nick says, picking up his momentum so the bed moves a bit with each of his thrusts. "He'd sound so pretty moaning your name. D'you think he'd do that? Let you fuck him like I'm doing t’you?"

"Nick," Louis pants, back arching harshly off the bed. He looks like he wants to move, squirm away like it's all too much, but Nick has him firmly pinned. Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip and Harry whimpers sympathetically.

"Bet he'd like it if you ignored him, too. If you fucked him and left," Nick continues, ignoring the way Louis legs have started to tremble around his hips. "You could shove his face into the pillow and fuck him ‘til he couldn't walk and he'd love it, wouldn't he?"

"Nick," Louis sobs, followed by, "Nick, fuck, please, just--"

"That's it, love," Nick says, moving one of his hands to Louis' dick. "Not far off now."

Louis' hands twist into the duvet, his knuckles going white as Nick dips down briefly, mouth moving over his chest, biting at the sensitive bud of his nipple. Louis shudders so hard his whole body moves with it, and Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from being too noisy.

"Bet he'd like this too," Nick says as offhandedly as one can whilst clearly struggling for breath. "Fucking you. Like it best if you rode him. Just pinned him down and used his cock as you like."

Louis moans, loud and pained, one of his legs twisting tighter around Nick’s hip. 

“You’d like that too, yeah?” Nick pants, laughing a bit with it, “You could tie him up, too. Strap his legs and arms to the bed and just use him--” 

The image of Louis above him, head thrown back to look at the ceiling as he paints Harry's torso white with his come hits Harry like a freight train and he comes, his orgasm ripping through him in a white-hot haze of pleasure that seems endless. He stays in that haze for--Christ, he has no idea. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Any of it seems possible and supremely unimportant when he feels so weightless. 

By the time Harry floats back down, he realizes he's come all over his shirt and best pair of jeans. He can't bring himself to care. It’ll wash out. Hopefully.

"Good one, huh?"

Harry's blinks, looking up to the bed where Louis and Nick are looking at him, matching fond smiles on their faces. They must've come while Harry was riding out his orgasm. He smiles back at them, blushing, feeling pleased. And maybe just the tiniest bit smug.

"Yeah," he says feeling wrecked and exhausted. He could probably fall asleep in the chair.

"Up you get, pop star," Nick says, rolling off the bed to make his way over to him. He helps Harry out of his clothes, smoothes back his hair and kisses his forehead.

"I want a cuddle," Louis says from the bed, voice petulant, like a child who’s been denied a sweet.

Harry smiles at him and crawls into the bed, working himself between them. He presses himself to Louis' front, grinning against his chest when Nick drapes himself over Harry's back.

"Goodnight, pop stars," Nick murmurs, sounding half asleep already.

"G'night," Harry responds, slipping into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> if you need to cry about this, [here's my tumblr.](http://jessimond.tumblr.com)


End file.
